


Tell You What (you're gonna do) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Steve is still grinning when he says, "I'm a SEAL," and pushes them both off the cliff.





	Tell You What (you're gonna do) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell You What (you're gonna do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068626) by [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/pseuds/Giddygeek). 



> Length: 00:33:01

File size: 33.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TellYouWhat%28You%27reGonnaDo%29.mp3)


End file.
